


Four Eyes

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bratty Roger Taylor, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly!Queen Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Roger needs glasses, but getting him to wear them takes some convincing.





	Four Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Poly!Queen Week Day Two...Glasses! Roger is a stubborn thing. I hope you enjoy lovelies! <3

-0-0-0-

“Darling, if you bounce your leg any harder, you’re going to drill a hole though the bloody floor.” 

Roger huffed, tensing even as Freddie placed a calming hand on his thigh. His appointment was at 2:30. It was 2:15. 

Brian was flipping through a magazine while John ticked boxes on the extensive new patient paperwork that Roger had refused to do. Among the four of them, they filled nearly every chair in the tiny waiting room of the optometrist’s office. 

“Double vision?” John asked softly. The pencil hovered over the page, awaiting Roger’s answer. 

“No,” he ground out. 

“He just can’t see things far away I think,” Freddie added, a soothing hand on the seething blond’s back. 

“Or close up,” Brian piped up. “What about the sheet music from practice the other day? Poor dear played all the wrong notes.” 

Roger shirked off Freddie’s hand, twisting in his seat to face Brian. “Would you stop talking about me like I’m not bloody here? There’s nothing wrong with my eyes! Besides, you don’t need the sheet music when you know all the songs.” He held his head in frustration. “This whole business has given me the worst headache.” 

John tapped the pencil against his teeth, searching the symptom sheet for headaches and quietly checking it. 

Freddie sighed. “Well you’re here anyway, darling. If you’ve got perfect vision, like you say, you might as well prove us wrong, yeah?” 

Roger perked up. “I ‘spose.” He still looked rather sullen despite his victory. 

John completed the paperwork and handed it off to Brian to check it. Then, a nurse came to the door and called Roger’s name. 

Roger looked up in sheer terror, actually frozen to the spot. “I changed my mind,” he muttered. 

The nurse just blinked at him, not really understanding, until Freddie met her at the door. 

“Would it be ok if we all went back there with him? It’s his first time, you see, and he’s terrified.” 

The nurse frowned, surveying Roger’s extensive support group. “It’s awfully small back there. Some of you will have to stand and you’ll have to take care not to get in the doctor’s way.” 

Freddie nodded, smiling. “We’ll be on our best behavior, dear.” 

They ushered Roger into a room with a high exam chair and charts on the wall. Indeed the room was small, with one guest chair that the boys didn’t bother quibbling over; they just huddled together in the far corner. 

Brian looked at Roger sitting in the exam chair, his hands gripping the armrests nervously. “How are you doing love?” 

“Fine,” he gritted out. He had calmed some, at least, warming to the idea of proving them wrong, but his white coat syndrome was in full effect. 

“It will all be over soon,” John said comfortingly. “Just do everything the doctor says.” 

Roger chewed his lip, but said nothing. 

The door swung open and a kindly-looking older doctor came in holding a chart with Roger’s information on it. He greeted Roger and then acknowledged the boys. “My, I’m not used to doing this with an audience,” he said good-naturedly. 

“He was nervous,” Freddie said in explanation. “We won’t get in the way.” 

The doctor laughed. “That’s quiet alright.” Then, he turned his attention to the patient. 

“Well Roger, what brings you in to see me today?”

Roger pursed his lips. “My mates seem to think I have a vision problem, but I don’t think so.” 

The doctor nodded. “Well we’ll find out today, won’t we?” 

Roger pressed his lips together in something resembling a smile as the doctor turned off the lights and projected an eye chart on the wall. He asked Roger to read to the smallest line, and then made some notes in the chart he brought. 

Brian whispered to the others. “Is it just me or did he not read that far down?” 

“No no I don’t think he did that well at all. I mean are these type of tests pass or fail? How does this work?” 

The doctor laughed, overhearing their conversation. “They’re not pass or fail, gents. Vision isn’t measured like that.” 

The doctor then adjusted a large apparatus and put it up to Roger’s face. He could see a lot better through holes, and could suddenly read the tiny lines on the chart. The doctor spent some time with him, adjusting dials on the eye piece, asking if things were better or worse, and looking into his eyes with a bright light. 

Finally, the doctor took the eye piece away and made his final notes. “Now Roger,” he began gently, “you didn’t make any bets with your friends, did you?” 

Roger looked at the doctor strangely, not understanding. 

“Because son, you definitely need glasses.”

\---

When Roger’s glasses came in, he refused to wear them.

He wouldn’t wear them after Brian offered to cook him his favorite foods, or after Freddie’s sweet little love note reminders, or after John’s stern but well-meant warnings of headaches, or after they all revoked the van keys. He just wouldn’t wear them. 

They were all bundled up on the couch one Saturday watching the telly. Roger was curled up in the middle of the fray, head on John’s shoulder as he watched the program. 

“That lady is almost as blonde as me,” he murmured sleepily.

Confused glances were traded between the three boys as Roger lounged, unconcerned with the statement. Freddie got up in a huff, returning with glasses case. 

“For fuck’s sake, Roger, that’s a Golden Retriever.” He held out the case. “Would you put these on please?”

Roger looked up at him, mouth slightly open. “No,” he finally said. 

Brian pleaded with him. “But why darling? Please tell us why you won’t wear something that will help you?” 

Roger looked down, thick lashes dusting the apples of his cheeks. “I’ve had glasses before,” he murmured.

John’s eyebrows raised. “When you were a kid?” 

Roger nodded tightly. “They made fun of me. Called me ‘four eyes’ and other ugly names. I wore them that first day and never wore them again.” 

Freddie frowned, a hand going up to caress his face. “Oh darling, that must’ve been terrible for you.” 

Roger leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“No wonder you don’t want to wear them,” John said quietly. He held the glasses in his hand. He opened the case and slipped them onto Roger’s face. “But it’s a shame because they make you look so beautiful.” 

Brian brushed the hair back from his face. “Sexy is the word, John. They make him look sexy.” 

“Mmm, you’re right Brian,” John said as he watched the blush rise in Roger’s face. Indeed they did make him look sexy, like a fuckable professor, the lens seeming to magnify those beautiful blue eyes. 

“You’re just saying that,” Roger muttered, reaching up to take off the glasses. 

“Darling, you do that and this stops,” Freddie said smoothly as his hand trailed down Roger’s abdomen, stopping just short of his cock. 

Roger sucked in a whine, arching into his touch. 

“Are you going to wear them Roger?” John asked him firmly. “Are you going to be good?” 

John tipped his chin up, and Roger’s tongue snaked out to wet his lips. 

“Yes,” he almost panted. “I want to be good.” 

Brian dropped a kiss onto his head. “That’s more like it love.” 

He rose, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch onto the floor. “Come down here. Let us take care of you.” 

John pulled Roger into a firm embrace, helping him down onto the floor. Freddie was already there to catch him, and John eased him down between them. Hands roved over his body almost immediately, making him feel warm, possessed, and loved. 

John claimed his lips, his tongue sliding in easily to find the wet heat of his mouth. “I love you in these,” he said huskily, fingering the frame of the glasses with a long, delicate finger. “I don’t want you to ever take them off.” Roger blinked back at him with large eyes, Brian stroking his sides in smooth patterns and Freddie growing hard against him.

Then, Brian was kissing him. He knew it was Brian because of how slow and deliberate it was, the little flicks of tongue against his neck, the small scrapes of teeth; Brian took his time, always, when the others were always rushed. Brian murmured something against his neck. 

“So beautiful,” he said again. “No one should have ever called you those names, my love. Not ever.” 

Hot tears wet Roger’s cheeks and Freddie kissed them away, his soft lips finding his mouth as John’s clever hands undressed him, leaving trails of kisses in his wake. Roger moaned, hungrily seeking Freddie’s mouth again, any mouth, his need rising with every moment he went without. 

“Do you need to be reminded of how lovely you are?” Freddie purred as he pushed Roger back against John and Brian. “We can do that,” he said sweetly as his mouth descended on Roger. 

Roger’s entire body jerked, but smooth hands held him firmly in place. John silked his hair, long fingers tugging the strands none to gently. “You said you were going to be good.” 

Freddie’s mouth on him felt incredible. Roger was choking on saliva and every nerve ending was on fire. Still, he found the wherewithal to answer. “I am,” he sputtered. “I mean I will.” 

Freddie backed off him, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before taking him down even further, and Roger moaned loudly. John tightened his grip on him, a hand sneaking down to tease a nipple. 

“You need something in your mouth baby?” Brian’s voice had a rough edge to it, and Roger looked up and he was smiling down at him. 

John hummed. “Good idea Bri. Keep him quiet for us. Help him be good.” 

Roger whined, looking up over his glasses as Brian settled over him, stuffing his mouth. 

Brian fucked into Roger in short, slow strokes, careful not to knock his glasses off. He leaned over Roger’s head to steal a kiss from John, licking his tongue into his mouth in time with his thrusts. 

Roger grunted beneath him, feeling his orgasm creeping up his spine. A thread of drool trickled from the corner of his mouth, and his cheeks were flushed pink. His glasses had begun to fog and he could barely see. 

His nails dug into Brian’s thighs, tears streaming down his face. 

“Love you like this Roggie,” Brian grunted. “I’m close love.”

Roger hummed, his limbs tensing. His whole body felt hot, fire sparking in his blood, and the feel of Brian filling his mouth was making him lightheaded. 

John leaned forward, claiming Brian’s mouth. His hands sank into the dark curls as he peppered Brian’s face with kisses. 

Brian suddenly pulled away from them, going up on his knees just before spilling into Roger’s face.

It pushed Roger over the edge. His orgasm hit him with a blinding force, sending him arching into Freddie’s mouth. 

Brian pulled Roger to him while John returned with a warm washcloth. He cleaned his face, then took the soiled glasses and wiped them down. He tutted. “You just had to make a mess of him, didn’t you Brimi?” 

Freddie sighed, pulling the blanket up around them. Brian smiled sheepishly, resting his forehead on Roger’s shoulder. “It’s not fun until you make a mess.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
